


The Pack

by brittanaquick



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanaquick/pseuds/brittanaquick
Summary: Korra's is the most popular guy and a young Alpha in high school with a young diverse pack of supernaturals. With pack members including hellhounds, werecoyetes, werewolves, and kitsunes. What to look forward to in high school life involving dating, dances, challenges, fights.(GenderBender Korra)This story has some references of Teenwolf, The covenant, and Avatar the last Airbender.Eye Colors:Alphas: redWerewolf: blueKitsune: orangeWerecoyete: goldHellhound: green
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

If High School wasn’t rough enough on a teenage boy, just imagine being an Alpha werewolf at 16. Republic City High School is huge and has tons of kids. The student body is mixed with werewolf, werecoyote, Kitsune, hellhound, and any other kind of shape shifter we can find in this city. Korra comes from a long line of Alphas from the Southern Region known as the water tribes and is one out of four of the oldest and purest families still around. There were 4 original families that were known for their strength and character. Korra’s family The K’halea family originates from the Southern Water Tribes and are known for producing what are known today as True Alphas (werewolves) with impressive strength and power. The Sato family are Kitsune from the Western Fire Nations and known to be savvy and intelligent. The Biefong family are Hellhounds of the Eastern Earth Kingdoms, known for being well grounded and rational. Last, The Wong family are Werecoyotes of the Northern Air temples, known for being practical and level-headed. Now because of Korra’s family background naturally he is a strong and powerful young Alpha. He is also on 4 varsity teams: Football, Basketball, Lacrosse, and Swimming, along with his friends. His pack is full of athletes and all but two are members of the 4 original families. First, we have Mako and Bolin A’rgon, they are fraternal twins who are on the football and Lacrosse team. Then there’s Opal Biefong, she is on the girls’ volleyball team and swimming team. Also, Jinora Wong who is also on the girls’ volleyball team and track team. Then last is Asami Sato, who is on the girls’ volleyball team, swimming team, and mechanical-robotics club. For such a young pack they have lots of attention, especially since 4 out of 6 members are the original 4.

The morning started like any other, Korra is the most popular guy in RCHS. All the girls want him, and all the guys want to be him. Korra is 6’3” with a well-toned-built athletic frame, dark tan skin, Ocean blue eyes, and dark hair. Almost every morning he is stopped by almost every girl in the hallway on the way to his locker. He has politely turned down every advance from every girl, since his main goal for his High School career is to get into Republic City University on a full athletic scholarship. When he makes it to his locker, he sees Mako and Bolin already at theirs. “What’s up, Korra, how was your weekend, bro?” Mako says with a fist bump and Bolin does the same. “Hey, Mako, hey, Bo. It’s was good man. I got in some good work outs out in the woods” Korra says opening his locker and getting his books straightened out for the first 3 classes. “How did your date go with Jinora Friday?” He asks Mako. Mako has had a little crush on Jinora since they started RCHS, and since she and Kai broke up a few months ago, Mako decided to finally ask her out. “Dude, it was great, I took her to dinner and movie. Very cliché but we had a great time. She’s going with me to homecoming” He says proudly. “Awesome dude! That’s great” Korra says and turns around to see the girls walking towards them.

Opal greets Bolin with a kiss, they’ve been dating since middle school and Korra is convinced they will be the first married. Jinora makes her way over to Mako and says hi. Asami was stopped a few times before meeting up with the group. “Morning guys” Asami says stopping next to Korra to say hi. “So, homecoming is in 2 weeks, who’s all going. Bolin and Opal obviously are going together. What about you guys?” Asami asks Mako and Jinora, they answer that they are going together. Both Asami and Opal squeal a bit excited that their friends are finally together. “What about you Korra, have you asked anyone yet?” Mako asks after the girls have calmed down. “Naw, it’s not my thing. I have the no dating rule remember” Korra says leaning up against his locker. “Dude, that’s so weak, you have to at least go” Bolin says putting his arm around Opal. “Yes, korra what the hell! Live a little and go, this is High School” Opal says. Asami looks at Korra a little disappointed then quickly back at the pack. Opal was the only one to catch the look and smirked at her. “Hey, Asami? Come with me to the bathroom quick. Jinora you too” Opal says dragging both girls to the nearest girls room leaving the boys with weird looks on their faces.

“Oww, Opal what the hell, Jesus Christ leave my arm attached.” Asami yelps when they go into the bathroom. “Alright spill Sato, what’s with the look?” Opal says crossing her arms. Jinora just looks on quietly not too sure if she should be talking. “Opal, what the hell are you talking about? What look? Are you finally losing your mind?” Asami asks defensively matching Opals stance. “You’re really going to play this game with me. The look you just gave korra while talking about homecoming. You like him, don’t you?” Opal says with a victorious smirk on her face. Asami’s face turns a little red before she answers “What?! No, I don’t like Korra. He’s literally best friend besides you guys.” She finished trying to control her feelings. “Sure, that’s why your heart is racing, and you are blushing because you don’t like your best friend that the whole school thinks you are already dating.” Opal says. “Ughhh, really I don’t, let’s go before the bell rings, you Hellhounds are infuriating sometimes. You’re stubborn like dogs” Asami huffs passing her to make it to the door. “And you Kitsune have to be the most oblivious creatures on this earth. You suck when it comes to the obvious. You over analyze everything Asami.” Opal retorts following out of the bathroom and earns a glare from Asami, Jinora just laughs at the interaction of her friends while reuniting with the boys and heading off to glass. “Hey, Sam you alright? What was that about?” Korra asks Asami while walking to the first of their many classes together. “You don’t want to know. I’m sure Opal has lost her mind.” Asami says with a smile and Korra just nods. Opal continued to bug Asami thorough out the day with texts.

~Opal: Sami admit it. You’ve been crushing on Korra since your first heat. What other reason do you have for not dating any other guys?

~Asami: Opal, you are crazy. I do not have a crush on Korra. I’ve known him my whole life, and I haven’t found anyone worth dating ok.

~Opal: Exactly!!! You have already found him!! Think about it Asami, how many crushes have you had? None!! We tell each other everything, you can’t tell me you are not attracted to him.

~Asami: -_-

Asami has had that question in her mind all day. (you can’t tell me you are not attracted to him). She kept thinking to herself how much he has changed just in the 3 years of high school. Korra went from 5’7” to 6’3” in just a short year. He has let his hair grow out from at short bob to just at his shoulders and even has a small beard growing only on his chin. All the sports he plays have helped tone his body into the perfect body he has now. She’d be lying to herself if she said she doesn’t find Korra attractive but is she really attracted to him. Hellhounds have a different sense and maybe Opal is picking up on something she doesn’t know she feels. Opal is right about one thing, Asami can over analyze anything that she finds conflicting or embarrassing. She keeps taking sneak peeks at Korra during class and notices how he leans far back in his seat and plays with his pen before talking notes while resting his head in his right hand. Also, he runs his left hand through his hair every so often with his pen in hand. She continues to look at him in between her note taking and notices a couple times he turns his head her way but looks away when she looks up. _That’s kind of odd, I wonder if he does that a lot_ , Asami thought to herself.

All the morning classes are finally passed and the pack heads to the cafeteria for lunch. They sit at their usual table and all chat with each other, Asami is sitting next to korra as always and the others are paired off. “Asami? Who are you going to Homecoming with? Has anyone asked you yet?” Opal says in between bites. Asami glares at her “A few guys have asked but I haven’t accepted. I don’t want to just go with anyone that has asked me” Asami says knowing that that’s what Opal wants to hear. “Yea, who asked so far?” Jinora asks curiously. “Well, Zuko asked first, then Iroh, and Jackson just before lunch” Asami finishes while pulling out her phone to check any message. Korra quickly looks at her then shifts a little when he heard the names. He looks up and noticed Opal looking at him funny then excuses himself. Korra is leaving the bathroom when he is met with Opal’s creepy smile. “Uh, Opal what the fuck is that creepy little face for.” He asks stopping in his track. “You know what it’s for. Are you going to ask Asami to homecoming.” She says with the same smile. “Opal, I already said I’m not interested in going.” Korra says crossing his arms and looking down at his friend.

“Damn it Korra, quit the shit. You’ve liked her since 6th grade. You’re telling me you are still doing this. She doesn’t have a date yet” Opal huffs in frustration since both her friends are so stubborn and proud to admit their feelings for each other. “Opal enough already, let’s go back before they think we ran off” Korra says with a stern tone and pushing his beta back to the pack. The rest of the school day went very well and after their long team practices they all head home for the night. Korra lays in bed with Opal’s words still is his head (You’ve liked her since 6th grade, she doesn’t have a date yet). He lets his mind wonder to a certain omega in his life. He has known Asami his whole life. Their parents were best friends despite the difference between them. Asami was always beautiful to him but became more attracted to her. He isn’t blind to the fact Asami is gorgeous with her long black hair, bright green eyes, fitness model body and beautiful light skin tone. They would become Republic City High School power couple. The K’Halea’s and Sato’s go way back and were the first of the 4 to life in harmony. Not only that, but Korra and Asami are both wealthy. The Sato’s own the biggest technology and mechanics company in the world and Korra’s Family owns the world’s largest line of luxury speed boats. The next day Opal continues to bug him about homecoming.

~Korra: Opal I mean this nicely that I hate you

~Opal: Umm ok, why because I tell you how it is and you not asking Asami is ridiculous

~Korra: yes, to everything. And yes, I’m going to ask her to homecoming as friends of course. Since she doesn’t have a date and for you to stop bugging me.

~Opal: EEEEKKKKKKKKKKK, YESSSS, KORRA YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!! FINALLY!!!

~Korra: Ok, ok calm down! Jesus I can hear you screech in my head. How should I ask her? I don’t want to just be like “Hey Sam, since you don’t have a date yet we can go together”. That’s fucking lame.

~Opal: YESSSSSS!!!! Ok, that’s really lame. You need to have a really cute and thoughtful proposal. You know her the best just do something she likes. I know she will say yes.

~Korra: Ok, I hope so because if she says no you will do my homework for a week. I might have something in mind. I will text you when I ask.

~Opal: YESSSSS!!!!! YESSSS!!!!!!! PLEASE, KORRA YOU’RE THE ALPHA, MAKE THAT FOX YOURS!!!

Korra laughs when he puts his phone in his pocket and gets back to lacrosse practice. He thinks about his plan to ask Asami out to homecoming and wants it to be special and not generic. Anyone can just walk up to a girl and say oh hey do you want to go to Homecoming. Korra wants to buy her something that he will let her know that he is serious, since they all know his feelings for any of these events. Korra is finally home after practice at 5:30 pm and takes a quick shower before going to the store and flower shop. Korra had bought her a stuffed polar bear dog that looks like his wolfdog Naga, he also stopped by the jewelry shop and bought her a red eyed howling wolf charm for her bracelet. Last, he stops at the flower shop to get her a dozen fire lilies, they are her favorite flower. He bought a card to attach to the flowers, and he writes “Will you do me the honor in being my Homecoming date?”. Korra heads over to his car, which is a brand new dark blue Cadillac CT6 and pulls out his phone to text Opal.

~Korra: Ok, Ope. I bought her a dozen Fire Lilies, a stuffed polar bear dog and a howling wolf charm I will use to ask her. Should I do it tonight or tomorrow at school?

~Opal: EEEEKKKKKKKKKK, OMG KORRA, she will love it. GO NOW!!!!! LIKE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Also, those flowers will not survive a whole day at school.

~Korra: ok, ok, stop yelling I will go now, haha

_Jesus she’s very excited, she’s too invested in this_ Korra exits out of his messenger and hooks up his Bluetooth before driving to Asami’s house. Asami lives in the same neighborhood he does, they live in a gated community with oversized houses. He pulls into the driveway, walks to the door and rings the bell. Asami’s father answers the door and smirks at him “Good evening Mr. Sato, I’m here to see Asami” Korra says politely. “Korra, seriously enough with the Mr. Sato nonsense, call me Hiroshi. Come in I will call her down.” Hirsohi say waving him in. “So, going to ask her to Homecoming? About time, I actually thought I was going to have to set you two up or something” Hiroshi says with a laugh and pages Asami’s room through the speaker. They move out of the Fourier and into the family room where Mrs Sato is reading a book. She looks up and smiles at korra “Oh my it’s about time. Our plan was to marry you two off in a year if you two were going to keep dancing around your feelings” Yasuko teases. “Oh wow, so everyone is on this train huh.” Korra says with a dumbfounded look. “Yea Dad what’s up I was in the middle of a project……Oh korra…. what’s this?” Asami say’s pointing at the flowers and gifts in his hands. “Hey Asami, I came over to bring you these, but you have to read the card first” Korra say’s handing her the flowers and the stuffed animal.

Asami takes her gifts with a smile and reads the card. Korra now has the small box with her howling wolf charm and she has a big smile. “Yes! Yes of course I will go to Homecoming with you!” She says with a big smile and brings him in for a hug. “Awesome! I was a little nervous you wouldn’t want to go or maybe you accepted the other guys that have asked.” Korra says while hooking the new charm on her bracelet. “No, I told them No” Asami says after looking at her things. “Alright picture time!!! Give us your phones we will take pictures” Yasuko says happy that her daughter and best friend are making steps closer to be a couple. They take a few pictures and pose a few times with the flowers. Korra leaves shortly after and is happy that he is going to homecoming with RCHS most beautiful girl. He is laying in bed looking at his phone and decides to post the pictures he like most and tags Asami in them with the caption “ _I asked the most beautiful girl in RCHS to Homecoming and she said YES!!!”_ after he looks at his notification that Asami has tagged him in a post 5 mins ago with the same picture him and her facing each other with theirs arms around there middle and Asami’s head on his chest “ _My Handsome Alpha asked me to Homecoming tonight, I SAID YES!!!!!”_ he loved the post and noticed that Asami did the same. The pack loved the posts and left comments:

~Mako: congrats man it took long enough

~Bolin: BROOOOOO!!!!! You go man we’ve been shipping Korrasami for years.

~Opal: YYYEEEESSSS!!!!!!! EEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!

~Jinora: CONGRATS ABOUT TIME!!!!

Korra laughes and gets a text message from Opal shortly

~Opal: OMG OMG OMG you two are such a cute couple.

~Korra: Opal!! I’ve told you this is just a friendly date.

~Opal: sure, korra keep saying that to yourself. She called you her Alpha and not literal either.

~Korra: you are way too invested in Asami and I, shouldn’t you be more focused on Bolin.

~Opal: I CAN’T HELP IT!!!!! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING THIS WEEKEND. I’m going to text Asami.

Korra just laughs and turns on the tv to watch something before bed.

The next day at school was the same as any other day. A lot of kids already know that Korra and Asami are going to Homecoming together so there were a lot of disappointed guys and girls. It’s the end of the day and the pack are collecting their things from their lockers since there’s no practice today. Asami closed her locker when she noticed that Iroh is leaning against the lockers waiting for her. “Is there something I can help you with Iroh?” She says zipping up her bookbag and throwing it over her shoulder. “Yea, you can accept my proposal to homecoming” He says with a smirk. “Uhm no I already told you I’m not. Plus, I’m going to homecoming with Korra, sorry, have a great weekend” She says turning around to start walking. Iroh grabs her arm to stop her before Asami can yank her arm away Korra already had Iroh’s wrist twisted upwards and is growling. _When the hell did, he get over here. He was just over there at his locker. Oh no this is going to be bad._ “Touch her again and I will break your arm. She said no, so back off Iroh” Korra says with a low growl and his red Alpha eyes already glowing and baring his teeth.

Iroh pulls his arm forcefully out of Korra’s grip and stands up to him. Iroh is about 3 inches shorter than korra and is trying to match his growl but since Iroh is Kitsune it’s not as deep. “Or what korra, No one involved you” Iroh is now glowing his orange eyes and baring his own teeth, it seems as if he is challenging Korra. If so, this will not be good, korra can easily destroy him. “You involved me when you put your hands on my Luna. So, one more time stand down Iroh or I will rip you apart” Korra finishes with a louder growl that now the pack is involved and all glowing eyes and showing teeth. Iroh looks around him and notices the pack as already moved in to support their Alpha and defend the Omega. “Fine, until next time Korra” Iroh says backing off then walking away. Korra turns around to face Asami when Iroh is out of sight “You ok Sam?” Korra says with a worried tone and a hand on her cheek. “Yes, I’m fine. Thanks, I didn’t even see you” Asami says leaning her head in his hand. “Yea, well he moved fast. One minute we were talking and the next he’s here breaking Irohs arm” Bolin says picking up his backpack on the floor he put down. “Yea well, no one told him to put his hands on her” Korra says defensively while taking his bookbag from Mako. The pack leaves school and make plans to go shopping for Homecoming Saturday afternoon. They all say their goodbyes and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra makes it home that afternoon and is relieved to see his parents are home early. He wanted to speak with his father about his certain feelings stirring for his best friend. “Hey, I’m home” Korra yells from the front door and is met by his faithful wolfdog Naga. “Hey girl!! I missed you today” He says scratching her head and making his way to the kitchen where he heard his mothers voice call from. “Hey sweetie how was school?” Senna says preparing to make dinner. “It was uneventful as usual mom. Hey where’s dad, I need to talk with him about Alpha stuff you know” Korra says reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water. “Oh, korra enough with that. You won’t have to worry about Alpha stuff until you’re 20 when you fully ascend to Alpha. And he is in his office” Senna says looking at her son with her hands of her hips. “OK, ok I know. I need to talk to him about guy stuff then” Korra says laughing knowing how his mother felt about him being an Alpha so young. When they realized the color of his eyes have changed before he had turned 17, he was going to get some attention.

Korra runs to the other side of the over sized house and knock on his father’s door. He hears his father yell to enter. “Hey, dad. Can we talk?” Korra asks when he enters and closes the door behind him. “Oh, hey korra, of course sit down. What’s on your mind son?” He says when korra sits in front of the desk. “Well…. uhhh….. it’s about Asami” Korra says looking away rubbing the back of his neck. “Ok, what about her?” Tonraq says as he leans back in his chair with his hands laced in front of him. Korra shifts uncomfortably since he doesn’t know how to bring up the subject of girls since he has done such a good job avoiding it because of sports. “Korra!” his father says sternly, and he snaps out of it. “uhhh, I think I may have different feelings for her. I find myself being pulled to her more every day and it’s hard to explain dad. I don’t know what it is, but it’s like a magnet pulling me.” Korra said running his hands through his hair. He hears his father chuckle a little bit “Korra, listen to me son. This is a very normal feeling for a teenage boy. You’re going to be 17 in a few months and this feeling if it’s real, will only get stronger.” Tonraq says leaning forward “Let me ask you something Korra. If I were to ask you to describe Asami to me, how would you answer?” He finishes looking at his son fidget in front of him. “Well, I would say Asami is smart, funny, genuine, sincere, she’s out of this world gorgeous, crazy hot, long beautiful black hair, stunning green eyes, flawless skin…” Korra says then realizes something as it clicks.

“Dad, I think I’m imprinting on a fox. Is that even possible? I mean yea I’ve had a little bit of a crush on her since I’ve notice her first heat” Korra stands and starts pacing back and forth rambling about wolves and foxes. “HAHAHA” Tonraq laughs at his son. “Son calm down. Now it is rare but a werewolf and kitsune to be mated. It takes a special wolf to attract a Vixen. You my boy you’re not even 17 yet, but you have the eyes of an Alpha and you’re already imprinting. I’m proud of you Korra, you’re going to be a great leader to the Avatar Moon pack in a few short years and we have never had a Fox Luna before.” Tonraq says leaning back again. “Dad we’re not even a couple. And now I’m imprinting; I haven’t even ascended yet. I don’t even know what my wolf form looks like.” korra says putting is hands on the desk and hanging his head. “Korra, you have 2 years left of High School. I know you have big goals for sports, but please live the life of a teenager. Don’t think about Alpha duties and the pack for another 4 years.” Tonraq walks around his desk and put his hands on his son’s shoulders “Be a teen first, Alpha later. To be honest I really hoped you would imprint on her. She’s a good girl with a good head on her shoulders, you need that in a Luna to help you lead. Plus, you will also have a Beta and Gamma to help” He says while bringing his son in for a hug. “Thanks dad” Korra says wrapping his arms around his father before hearing that dinner is ready. Then head off to the kitchen to enjoy a nice family dinner.

Asami is finishing up her homework when her mind goes back to Korra and how he called her his Omega. She felt chills run down her spine and butterflies stir when he defended her. She was shaken out of her thoughts when her mother was at the door. “Oh, sorry mom, uh what’s going on?” She asks her mother closing her book and turning in her seat. “Nothing honey, I was just checking on you. You’ve been quiet for a while and I also smelled lots of anxiety from you when you got home.” Yasuko says leaning against the door frame. “Oh, you caught that didn’t you. It’s nothing really” Asami says as she gets up and sits on her bed to lean up against her bed frame. “It didn’t seem like nothing, what’s going on honey” Yasuko pushes off the door frame and walks to sit in front of her daughter with worried eyes. “Well, after school something happened between Korra and Iroh. Iroh was upset that I said no to his homecoming proposal and he grabbed my arm when I went to walk away and……” Asami says with a brief pause and before she can continue her mouth had her hand up. “Excuse me, he put his hands on you? Did he hurt you?” She said quickly in a panic looking at her arm. “No, mom I’m fine. Korra had showed up and grabbed his arm, and almost broke it off actually telling him that if he touches me again, he will break his arm.” Asami said and her mother’s expression soften. “Oh, thank raava, he defended you that’s a good sign my dear.

You know it takes a special fox to get the attention of a werewolf” She says with a small smile. “That’s it mom, I don’t know how I should feel. He’s my best friend since we were born. And he called me his Luna and I felt something after that. I can’t explain how it made me feel but it was radiating through me.” She tells her mother with a frantic look on her face. “The past few weeks I’ve been feeling drawn to him. Like if I’m not near him I’m not complete. I feel almost empty. What’s happening this isn’t just an innocent crush mom.” she finishes with a deep sigh “Oh, sweetheart this is a normal feeling I promise. Remember you’re turning 17 soon and your feelings will only get stronger when you awaken your fox spirit” Yasuko finishes since she knows her daughter is smart and will catch on to her talk. “What are you saying mom? That I’m beginning to imprint? On a werewolf?” She asks her mother in disbelief. “Yes, dear. Don’t think so literal. Real wolves and foxes can never mate they don’t have the same genetic code. But what do kitsune and werewolves have in common are the human traits. Think of it this way Asami, Kitsune is just another name for Werefox. We all have a human side.” Yasuko explains and Asami listens to her mother intensively. “Now I’m not saying that it happens a lot. Because it is rare for a Werewolf and Kitsune to be a mated pair. When it comes to Korra, that boy is not a normal werewolf. You two have something special, don’t over think it” She finishes as she kisses her daughters head and leaves the room. Asami is left to digest what her mother just explained to her. It is a lot to take in _I need to know how Korra feels. Can he feel the same way, but what if he doesn’t then I will be crushed. If he rejects me, it will break me._

Korra wakes up the next morning still thinking about his talk with his father. _I need to know if Asami feels the same way. I need to know once I imprint the feeling will always be there. If she rejects me, I will never recover._ He lays in bed for a while and notices its 10:30 and gets up to shower. Today they were all going to shop for their Homecoming outfits. As soon as his shower is finished, he sends a text before getting dressed.

~Korra: Hey? Wanna ride together? I can pick you up.

~Asami: Sure! Pick me up at 12:30?

~Korra: You got it! See you then

Korra puts down his phone and goes to pick out an outfit. He decides on a dark blue v neck tshirt, dark jeans, his brown/tan jordans, and backwards brown baseball hat. As soon as he is ready, he goes downstairs to see his parents in the kitchen. “Hey, sweetie. You slept in late today. What are you plans?” Senna says noticing her son walk into the kitchen dressed up and ready to go for the day. “Yea, I was up earlier but I was just laying in bed. I’m picking up Asami and we are meeting the gang at the mall to get our outfits for Homecoming next week” Korra says pouring a big bowl of cereal and sits next to his dad at the breakfast bar. “Do you and Asami have any other plans today? You are taking her out to lunch since it’s so close to lunch time.” Tonraq asks giving his son a smirk. “I really didn’t think about that. We might just go the food court and grab a bite. I will see what she wants to do, but I should go pick her up” Korra says looking at the time. He makes his way to his car and soon off. He pulls into the driveway and he notices Asami walking out her house at the same time. “Hey, you ready for a day of shopping” Asami says while getting into the car. “Oh, yea I’m thrilled” He says while admiring her outfit. Asami always seems to look great in everything she wears. She is wearing a simple outfit, she has a dark green v neck shirt, black leggings, and white Nike sneakers. He clears his throat and pulls out the driveway. _Hopefully she didn’t catch on to me staring._ Asami smiles back at him _Was he just checking me out. Maybe I do have a chance._ The drive to the mall was filled with random conversations about Homecoming, Prom, games, and after 20 minutes they are meeting their friends outside the dress store.

Opal’s twin brothers Wing and Wei join them, there are both Sophomores and are also on the football team with Korra, Mako and Bolin. They will be starting with the girls first. All the guys sit outside the dressing room waiting for the girls to show them their first choice of dress. Jinora walks out first with a mid-length red dress that goes just past her knees, with straps that fall just off the shoulders. As she looks at herself in the mirror Mako seems like he’s drooling. “Wow, Jinora you look great” Mako says from his seat. All the guys a agree with a friendly nod and Next is Opal. She walks out her dressing room wearing a tight Hunter green dress that stops mid-thigh and a plunging V neckline. “Whoa whoa, ouch Opal. Dang girl!” Mako says with a laugh while patting Bolin’s back. Korra laughs at a speechless Bolin and Mako teasing his brother, when he notices Asami walk out next. Korra feels his breath hitch and heart race when he sees his gorgeous beauty emerge. Asami is wearing a dark blue cowl neck dress that shows off the right amount off curves and leaves everything else to the imagination. “Wow Sam, Holy shit your gorgeous, Wow” is all Korra can say from his seat with his eyes wide open and all the guys staring and whistling. “Really? You guys don’t think it’s too much.” She smirks at Korra’s response and looks in the mirror. “Hell no!!! Damn girl, you’re going to be the hottest one there” Opal says looking at her. The girls try on a few more dresses and all decide on there favorites which happen to be the first ones they’ve tried on.

Now they make it to the tuxedo store for the guys to pick out their outfits. Since the girls already bought their dresses the guys point out their colors and just must decide on their style of tux. First Mako walks out the dressing room with a traditional style black tuxedo with a red vest, white dress shirt and red bowtie and black dress shoes. The girls wolf whistle and howl while Mako poses in the mirror and Jinora gets up to admire him and gives him a quick kiss. Next, Bolin with more of a casual looking white tuxedo, white dress shirt, a hunter green vest and bowtie, with white dress shoes. Mako and Bolin hi five “Hey, looking sharp little bro” Mako says and looks back at Opal who has a huge smile on her face when Bolin walks up to her for a kiss. “So, what do you think do you like this style?” He asks her to twirl a bit on the balls of his feet. “Yes, I love it. You look very handsome” she replies with another kiss. Korra finally walks out and they all stop and stare. Korra picked a Dark Blue Slim fitting tuxedo with a black dress shirt, black tie and Dark blue vest and brown dress shoes. He stops at the mirror to adjust the tie and fidget with the blazer. “What do you guys think? I feel funny in this. Does it look ok?” he asks looking back at his friends and they are all speechless. He walks up to Asami while still fidgeting with the tie “What do you think Sam? You’re the one that’s going to be seen with me all night and these goons don’t have words to say” he asks. Asami swallows noticeably and still looking wide eyed “I think you look fantastic. You only feel funny because you like wearing jeans or shorts. I think we will be the hottest couple at homecoming” She says with a little blush and straightens out the collar of his blazer. “Awesome, that’s what I was going for. So, this is the one” He says going back to the guys _She can’t keep her eyes off me with this get up. I might just get my answer after all._ Wing and Wei pick out their tuxedos after and picked out green and silver tuxedo’s with white pleated laydown collar fitted shirts, bowties, a cummerbund and suspenders. They look old school and was exactly the look those two like to go for.

They all make their way to the food court for lunch. “So, are you two a couple yet?” Wing asks looking at Korra and Asami while waiting in line to order their food at Narooks. “What?! No, why?” Korra says surprised at his outburst. “Because, you two are always together and we know a few guys and girls that will be very disappointed if your two are and we kind of want to rub it in there faces” Wei says this time. Asami growls a bit before she answers “Well it’s none of their business if we are or aren’t. That’s between Korra and I” she says with a little bit more aggressive than she wanted. They end the conversation before anymore nerves are struck and all order their food and find a table. They sit for a while eating and talking about Homecoming next weekend. After their lunch together they all go their separate ways to enjoy the rest of the weekend. Korra is driving back since Asami rode with him and they only live down the street from each other. “Hey, Sam? What sort of plans do you have for your birthday?” Korra asks stopping at the stop light while she thinks. “Huh, I don’t really know, I haven’t really thought about it yet. Why what do you want to do?” She asks back when they light turn green. “I didn’t think of it either. Do you want to do a joint party this time? We have the same birthday after all but usually we never celebrate it together” Korra finishes while turning onto their street and pulling into the driveway.

“You’re right! Why haven’t we done that before?! We should plan something its only a month away.” Asami says grabbing her bag. “I will let you deal with the specifics. I will just help pick things” Korra laughs knowing that she can plan a bad ass party and he doesn’t care to much about planning. “OK, I will. I will keep you in the loop. See you later” Asami says while leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, catching them both off guard. Asami leaves the car blushing and waves to him at the door. _Wow that literally send electricity through my body. I feel hot all over. My dad maybe right, I guess I will know for sure in a month when we both turn 17._ Korra can’t stop thinking about her, little does he know that he has always loved Asami and has never paid mind to it since they were such good friends. As far back as he can remember their families have always be closed and they are all part of the same pack. The Avatar Moon pack is known as the oldest pack to have a diversity of members. Tonraq and Hiroshi have been best friends since they were pups and Hiroshi is even the Tonraqs Beta. Avatar Moon goes back generations to the first Alpha Wan as he wondered the tribes looking for only the strongest warriors to help build his pack. Today the Avatar Moon Pack is the oldest and strongest pack around especially in Republic City and Korra in a few short years will be the top Alpha of the city. That night he finds himself dreaming of a specific green eyed fox and is becoming more and more excited on how their relationship will grow from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the extremely late update. Classes are brutal, work is brutally, and Hit a bit of a road block with this chapter for a while. I didn't want to jump straight into the Homecoming with out leading up to it.

The rest of the week at RCHS was uneventful. All the students were excited and getting ready for their Homecoming dance Saturday. The tension between Korra and Iroh is becoming known in the halls and everyone can feel something bad brewing between those two. It’s only a matter of time before something happens. All practices were cancelled, so everyone can focus on last minute homecoming details.

“Hey Kor!!” Bolin yells running up to Korra at his locker. “Oh, Hey Bo, What’s up?” He replies while closing his locker and picking up his backpack.

“What are you up to tonight?” Bolin asks taking a breath.

sKorra thinks to himself for a second “Uhhh nothing much I think my parents have a date night, so just chilling at home alone? Why what’s on your mind?” He asks.

“Oh, just wondering since Opal is hanging out with Jinora and Asami tonight. Wondering if you wanted to do a boy’s night. You, me, mako a couple pizzas and maybe some basketball and a movie.” He says with a huge smile on his face.

Korra chuckles “Yes dude that sounds awesome. Come to my place around 6, I will get the pizzas ordered, and you two bring the snacks.” Korra finishes. They agree on the plans and both head off. Everyone is waiting for them near the cars as they talk homecoming.

“Hey guys, Korra did Bo tell you the plan for tonight?” Mako asks.

“Yea man sounds like a plan. Come over around 6 and bring some snacks we will need it.” Korra says with a high five then notices someone is missing. “Hey where’s Sam? I thought she’d be here so we can all go over Homecoming arrangements” Korra asks looking around before he finally sees her walking towards them. He smiles then notices an arm yank her to the side and he sees Iroh in her face.

“Uh oh” Bolin says as korra drops his bag on the ground and goes towards them.

“Iroh, let go of me I said no already, give it a rest” He hears Asami say while she gets her arm free. “Oh no, Korra don’t……” Asami says as Korra grabs Iroh by the collar and brings him face to face.

“What did I tell you about putting your hands on my girl?” Korra says followed by the fiercest growl that anyone has ever heard. Iroh freezes for a second at the sound of Korras Alpha voice and eyes glowing a bright fierce red. Before Iroh can say anything, he is pushed away from Asami with Korra standing his full 6’4 between them.

“It’s none of your business Korra. So, stay out of it! It’s between her and me” Iroh yells after getting himself up and back in korras face.

“It is my business when it comes to her. So, again Iroh and I will not say this a third time. Keep your hands off my girl or I will rip your arm off.” Korra says with a deep roar before Bolin and Mako step in and pull them apart.

“Korra don’t, Homecoming is tomorrow don’t get suspended” Asami says putting her hand on his chest and bringing his face down to her. Korra instantly calms down and his eyes go from Bright Crimson Red to his Deep Sapphire blue.

“Hey, Iroh back off man. If you guys fight both of you won’t go to Homecoming” Mako says calmly trying to defuse the situation before the teachers come out.

“Yea, whatever. See you tomorrow Asami” Iroh says while expecting to agitate Korra with no luck, then going to his car and speeding away.

“Sam? How did you do that?” Korra asks looking away from Irohs speeding car. “How did I do what?” She says with her left hand still on his face.

Korra takes a breath “That? You touched me and I calmed down before ripping his face apart.” He says grabbing her hand.

“Uhhhh I don’t know. Maybe I just distracted you long enough” She says with a slight blush. “Hmm maybe you’re right. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Korra says with concern and he searches her arm.

“Yes, Asami he yanked you pretty hard” Bolin says watching his friend’s interaction.

“Yea guys I’m fine” She says with a shrug. “Well we should get back to go over tomorrow’s plans” Mako says while he and Bolin walk back to Jinora, Opal and her brothers.

“Sam? You sure you are fine” Korra asks again while she just nods at him. With that said he drapes his arm around her shoulder as they walk back to his car to join the others. They talk for a few before deciding that they will all meet at Asami’s house where the limo will pick them up at 5pm.

Korra finally reaches his house and parks the car. He sits in the car for a few minutes and thinks about his encounter with Iroh again. _Man, you’re losing it. Almost starting a fight with Iroh again. The night before homecoming not smart man. I can’t help it, when Asami is involved I feel like I go into autopilot._ Korra sigh and heads inside.

“Hey mom, you two going out tonight?” he says to his mother while walking in the door. He noticed she is touching up her make up at the hallway mirror.

“Hey sweetie, we have a business dinner across town so yes we are going out” Senna says not looking away. “We will be back late so there is leftovers in the fridge”

“I think I’m going to order some pizza. Mako, Bolin and I are having a movie night” He says walking past her and up the stairs to his room after she acknowledges him. Korra walks towards his father’s office hoping to speak with him before they leave for the night.

“Hey dad can we talk quick?” He says at the door of the office. Tonraq looks up from his paperwork “Hey my boy, of course what’s on your mind son?” he says closing the folder and giving Korra his undivided attention.

“Dad, something strange happened today. I was angry because Iroh had yanked Asami’s arm still talking about homecoming. I was so angry I used my Alpha voice and before I can tear him apart……Asami touched my face and instantly calmed me down. Dad it was weird, like no trance of rage left in me” Korra finished leaning back against a chair. Korra looks up at his father who is staring wide-eyed at him.

“So, she calmed you down with just the touch? Did you look at her too?” Tonraq asks very curiously and you can almost see the wheels turning in his brain.

“Uhhhh well, she had one hand on my face and the other on my chest. She pulled my attention towards her so yea I looked at her too after” Korra says confused. “Why? Dad do you know something?”.

“Well my boy, I think I may have a theory. It’s rare for you to experience any of this before your 17th birthday, but nothing about you is normal or traditional.” Korra stays speechless while staring at his father for a while. “Well, son, we will revisit this subject later. Your mother and I should go, or we will be late.” Tonraq says with a pat on the shoulder while leaving his son sitting on the chair in his office.

Korra stares at the wall for a few mins before following his father out of the office. After his parents leave, he decides to go down to the gym before Mako and Bolin arrive. Korra is working out for about an hour when he hears voiced come into the room.

“Hey man, wow 975. Dude that’s insane” Bolin says while standing to spot him even though he doesn’t need to.

“Hey guys. Just need to blow off steam. Join in” Korra says while placing the bar on the rack for Mako to take a turn.

“Haha not that much weight bro. I can do 710 easy. I don’t have the Alpha power like you.” Mako say while he takes some weight off and korra smirks.

“So, man you cool?” Bolin asks while taking his place and the leg machine. Korra sets him up with 750 lbs and walks to do some chin ups.

“Yea man, I’m good now. That guy is just an asshole who needs to be taught a lesson” Korra says while doing some reps one handed.

“I get it man, but honestly he is not worth it.” Mako says while still benching his weights. “I also understand why since he keeps fucking with Asami” He says raking the bar and sitting up.

“OOHhh yea korra, we know your feelings for her even though you don’t want to admit them” Bolin says, also taking a break and putting his arms on his knees.

Korra rolls his eyes “Come on guys! She’s my best friend. But if I’m being completely honest, I think there is something happening with us or at least with me.” Korra huffs and drops down from the bar to sit on the mat with his best friends.

“Oh, oh oh, I knew it. Tell us PLEASE!!! I need to know!!!!” Bolin says and squeaks like a girl before laying on his stomach and putting his face in his hands while swinging his legs back and forth. Mako chuckles at his brother while looking at korra for him to explain.

“Wow and I though Mako was the drama queen. Ok well it’s a weird feeling that started about 3 months ago. It’s almost like a pull kinda like a magnet every time I’m near her. Pulling me closer and closer like I always have to be near her.” Korra begins to explain but leaving out the parts of when he’s been speaking with his Father.

“Dude you got it bad” Mako says

“Yo, your birthday is in a few weeks, what if she’s the one!” Bolin says with an excited tone.

“No way Bo, he would need to 17 already to few the fated bond if that’s what you’re thinking. He’s crushing bad tho” Mako says with a serious face looking between both Korra and his brother.

“No, Mako! Think about it. Korra is an Alpha at 16. He has his Alpha eyes and voice already. That’s not supposed to happen until he is 20. Why can’t he feel the fated bond if everything else is early.” Bolin explained while they look at him to continue. “Also, if you think about Asami she’s also advanced for a Kitsune. She’s not 17 yet and already has 2 tails, superb fighting abilities way beyond her years. What if the Moon Spirit has chosen them” Bolin finishes.

“Wow, I didn’t think of that little bro. How did you get so deep into this. I mean it’s extremely rare for a werewolf and kitsune to be fated” Mako says scratching his chin.

“Yea, but it is also very rare for a fated bond to happen in general. Not all wolves experience it that’s why we experience traditional love. Like wolves and coyotes or wolves and hellhounds. There’s no guarantee that you will find your fated one.” Korra says leaning back on his hands.

After a few minutes the boys leave to the theater room while korra orders the pizza and showers. 20 minutes later they are all in theater room eating their pizza while watching Captain Marvel.

“Yo Brie Larson is fucking hot, man she can kick my ass all day” Mako says with a loving voice obviously daydreaming of getting his ass handed to him by a superhero.

“Yea, she’s hot but what about Scarlett Johansson, damn that girl is fine” Korra adds while taking about her role as the black window in Avengers.

“Oh yea, add in some Zoe Saldana and I’m in heaven” Bolin says while they all daydream of all three ladies.

“Wow so this is what we have to worry about when you three watch movies” They all jump when hearing Opals voice from the door.

“Ladies! What are you doing here?” Mako says clearing his throat. While jinora comes to sit on his lap.

“We are party crashing. And what’s all this talk about Brie Larson, huh” Jinora sounds offended while he fumbles with his words.

“Good question Jin, yea start talking Bo, Gamora huh” Opal takes her friends lead while also sitting on his lap. “What do you think Asami?” she says while her friend is walking towards Korra.

“I’d say they are pretty hot for sure, but what does that mean about us?” Asami says stopping in front of her friend while he quickly stands up to defend himself.

“Uhhh I think they are just actresses that are made to look extra sexy and fine. Even though they are all naturally beautiful. You three ladies are equally beautiful inside and out” Korra finishes with a cheesy smile hoping he saved his two friends at least from their girlfriends.

“Good save korra. You ladies happy with that answer?” Asami folds her arms across her chest to keep this charade alive. With the slightest smirk that only korra caught on to while he smiles at her.

“I don’t know sami, I think these boys have some making up to do” Opal says while looking between mako, bolin, and then to jinora.  
  


“Awww what should we do to prove to you” Bolin begs. When Opal finally smirks and starts to laugh.

“You ladies just came here to fuck with us didn’t you” Mako says looking at Jinora lauging. “Yes, but we missed you guys and wanted to sneak up on you” Jinora says with a kiss before it returned.

“You girls are terrible” Bolin says with a pout that was kissed away.

Korra and Asami watch awkwardly as their friends are making out and having private conversations with in each other. Asami moves closer to Korra and now noticed he is in a black beater internally wanting to touch his muscular body.

“So, is this how movie nights go for boys. Watch Marvel movies and say how hot the girls are.” She says losing herself into his eyes. _Moon spirit his eyes. His body. His scent. Whoa whoa easy girl, down he’s your best friend. If so, why am I feeling this pull towards him._

“For the most part yea. It’s either that or talking about cars and fighting” Korra says looking down to her piercing green eyes. He unknowingly checks her out in her red tank top and tight black leggings. _Man, I can get lost in those green eyes forever. Plus what she can do with those long legs wrapping around my….. whoa chill dude. Not the time or place._

Korra clears his throat loud enough for his friends to jump out of the sex haze. “So, we gonna finish watching this hottie kick ass or what?” He asks offering Asami the seat next to him while taking his seat. They rearrange the recliners and resume the movie with the girls joining. The watch 2 more movies until they are all passed out on the recliners.

Asami wakes up to pee and notices it is 1 am and korra is gone. She looks around the room to make sure he didn’t just move. She still only see her four friends cuddled together on the seat that they have managed to make into a bed.

She leaves the room and notice the gym door is open and the light is on _What would he be doing in there at this time._ She investigates the room and notice that he is on the treading mill running fast with his headphones on. As she gets closer, she noticed his shirt off and how the sweat is dripping off his back.

Korra feels a presence ad slows down his paced before looking back “Hey Sam, what are you doing up?” he asks while coming to a slow stop so he can hear her.

“I had to pee and then I noticed you were gone so I came looking” Asami says not taking her eyes off his body then looking to his eyes. _He has the body of a Greek God, I’d like to be the chisel that sculpted those abs._

“Oh sorry, I couldn’t sleep much so I decided to get a workout in hopefully to make me tired.” He explains while taking the headphones off and turning off his blueprint. _She was checking me for sure, Huh I wonder._ Korra walks over to the ab machine to do some left lifts while Asami follows.

“So, do you usually come to your gym when you can sleep” She asks clearing her throat while trying to look away but failing. She feels her heartbeat just a little faster and fights a blush with the thoughts going in her head.

 _Oh yea shes into this. She’s blushing a bit_ “Sometimes I do, other times I read.” Korra say while getting down moving closer to her. He is starting to feel a bit braver than most times. Probably with the way she is acting. “What do you do when you can’t sleep Sam?”

She looks up to him catching her breath before speaking “Uhhhh same. I read or go for a run usually” she says softer while looking at his lips and back to him eyes. _Is it just me or is here getting closer? Is he going to…….is this really happening._ She thinks as she leans closer as she closes her eyes and feels his breath on her lips.

“Korra dear what are you still doing up at this…….Oh Asami sweetheart what are you doing here?” Senna asks stepping into view while they step back and turn to her at the sound of her voice.

“Oh hey mom. I couldn’t sleep so I was getting a workout in since there hasn’t been practice all week” He says clearing his throat. “Hi Senna, the girls and I snuck up on the boys and joined their movie night. The others are fast asleep in the theater room” Asami says with a sweet smile hoping she didn't see much when she walked in.

“Oh well that is fun. You kids should get off to bed. Korra dear get in the shower I can smell you from here. Asami wake the others and tell them to sleep in the guest rooms please boys with boys, girl with girls. Good night” Senna says one last time with her eyebrow raised while she smirks at them.

Korra clears his throat silently cursing his mother for the interruption. “Well Sam, I guess I should hop in the shower. Good night can’t wait for later” he says with a wink while leading her out of the room.

She heads back to the theater room to wake the others while they head off to the guest rooms. Mako and bolin share a room while the girl split off with Opal and Jinora in one and Asami going to her usually guest room to sleep.

Asami is laying back in bed thinking about her almost kiss with her best friend. _Damn that almost happened Ughhh so close. I could taste it. He wanted it too right, I wasn’t imaging it. I mean I saw the way he checked me out when we got here. He gives me all the subtle looks every day. I guess I need to explore this more and make some moves. Yea starting with Homecoming tomorrow. Asami you will know once and for all if this Alpha is yours._ Asami thinks while drifting off to sleep.

Korra gets out the shower refreshed, and thoughts flooded with his green-eyed vixen. _Damn dude so close. If mom hadn’t come in, I would have got my answer. I mean she was into it; she was leaning in with me, I could feel her breath. Then bam cock blocked by my mother. Good thing she didn’t see what was happening to KJ down there. Dude. You need to make your move, there’s no way she not into me. Homecoming is my chance for redemption. Tomorrow that fox is mine. We are both Alpha material we are made for each other._ Before he knows it he is sleeping with his dreams of green eyes and that soft voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning korra wakes up at 10 am feeling confidant with is plan of action. Around 11 am they are all in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking about their plans for the evening. Senna has made a big breakfast for them. She made enough to feed an army but since she has 3 teenage werewolves in the house it is needed.

“So, are you kids excited for Homecoming tonight? The limo leaves Asami’s at 5, right?” Senna asks while putting another pile of pancakes on the table before Mako and Bolin took a few more.

“Yes, my father went overboard and rented the most expensive limo they have.” Asami says while gathering another waffle.

“Well Hiroshi isn’t shy to throw money around when is comes to you dear” Tonraq says while coming to the kitchen for a drink and a plate. “Korrake’lanu, a e mae’a le ‘aiga o le taeao e feiloai ma a’u I lo’u ofisa e talanoa ai” He says to his son before going to his office. “(Korrake’lanu, when you’re finished with breakfast meet me in my office to talk)”

“ioe alii” (yes sir) Korra says to his father wondering what his father needs to talk about. He looks at his mother who has a confused face then back at his friends.

“Dude, you father doesn’t call you by your full name ever. What the hell did you do” Mako says looking at his friend with a shocked look on his face.

“Yea, korra it sounds serious.” Opal finishes while bringing her plate to the sink to wash. “Well look at the time already, we should head out anyways Asami. We have our salon appointment at 2, I need to get in a shower” Opal finishes while gathering her things.

All his friends agree and wash their plates before leaving. “What was that about mom?” He asks her while bringing his plate to the sink.

“I’m not sure dear. He obviously didn’t want to say it in front of the others if he spoke in Samoan” Senna says while waving her son to go to his father.

Korra heads over to his office a little nervous trying to think if he has done something wrong in the last 12 hours. He reaches the door knocking before opening. “You wanted to see me” He says at the door.

“Tapuni le faitoto’a ma ia I ai se nofoa tama” (Close the door and have a seat son) Tonraq instructs while closing his laptop.

“Dad they left you don’t have to worry about them hearing us. What did I do wrong?” Korra asks while sitting in front of his father. They stare at each other for a while before Tonraq cracks a smile. Korra is more confused as to what is happening.

“So, you and Asami were alone last night in the gym?” He asks with his smiling know going into a smirk.

“Moon Spirits dad, really?!??! You scared the shit out of me. Nothing happened I swear” Korra says with a chuckle now able to breath since he is not in trouble.

“Hmmm. Your mother says you were standing really close to her. And you were half naked.” He teases his son a little bit.

“Dad, seriously, nothing happened. I was working out because I couldn’t sleep. She woke up and had to pee then found me in the gym. We were talking that’s all. Then mom walked in” Korra says with a straight face. _Walked in when I almost kissed her. She has terrible timing._

“Alright alright, just don’t make me a grandfather this early please. I know you are having feelings for her and if what I think is happening is happening. She is going to be very irresistible in 3 weeks” Tonraq smirks and sends him a wink.

“Really dad, this is how this conversation is going. Into a secret sex talk. We’ve had this talk many times. Yes, I have condoms. Yes, I know safe sex. Yes, we will be safe if we decide to go further. No, we are not doing anything.” Korra repeats all their sex talks throughout the years.

“Hahaha. Alright son I get it. I will stop embarrassing you. Make your move on that girl or I will set you two up” He says one more time before dismissing his son while he got back to work.

“What was the talk about?” Senna asked while finishing up the dishes from breakfast.

“Oh, the usually. He was teasing me about Asami being in the gym with me last night. And before you ask, we didn’t do anything. We were just talking.” He says before heading to his room.

**_1:03pm From Asami: Hey! Is everything ok? Was your father mad about something?_ **

**_1:06pm To Asami: No, it’s fine. He was teasing me about being in the gym last night._ **

**_1:10pm From Asami: OMS!!!!!!!! KORRA!!!!!!! Does he think we did something???!!?_ **

**_1:15pm To Asami: He was fishing for information that’s for sure. I told him nothing happened we were just talking._ **

**_1:19pm From Asami: Oh, thank the moon spirit lol, that would be embarrassing if they thought anything of that. So?? What are you doing?_ **

**_1:24pm To Asami: Just getting ready to go to the barber shop for a shape up. Are you on your way to the Salon?_ **

**_1:30pm From Asami: Yes, I am getting in the car now to meet the girls. See you tonight_ ** **_ 😊 _ **

**_1:35pm To Asami: Yes, can’t wait. See you soon._ **

Korra puts his phone in his jacket pocket while picking up his keys and helmet. “Bye Mom see you when I get back. I’m going to the barber shop.” He says walking passed her to the garage.

“Bye sweetie, please be careful on that bike” Senna says from the kitchen table.

Korra opens the garage and starts his brand new 2019 Yamaha R6 then takes off to the barber shop to meet up with Bolin, Mako and the twins.

The few hours passed quickly. Korra is heading downstairs after getting dressed.

“Oh, Moon Spirit Ravaa, is that my handsome son? Honey, Asami won’t be able to keep her hands off you. My goodness Korra, I cannot believe how much like your father you look.” Senna says pulling him in for a hug. Korra is wearing a Dark Blue Slim fitting tuxedo with a black dress shirt, black tie and Dark blue vest and brown dress shoes and belt. She fixes his tie while handing him the fire lily corsage he special ordered, for Asami along with his boutonniere.

“Thanks Mom, and again Asami is my best friend” Korra says with a smile. _Hopefully she will be more after tonight. At least headed in the right direction._

“Where’s Dad? He’s going to be at Asami’s to take pictures, right?” He says looking around fixing his cuff links.

“Of course, honey, He is finishing up a phone conference and then we will be right over. You should start heading over there is already passed 4” She pushes her son. “Again, be careful on that bike with that suit korra even if it is a block away” She yells at him.

Korra starts his bike and makes it over to Asami’s first so they can start taking pictures with her parents. He parks his bike next to her orange and black 2019 Kawasaki ninja 650R. They decided to get motorcycles for the summer/fall months and leave their cars for the winter/spring months. He walks to the door with his helmet in his hands and knocks.

“Oh, my Ravaa, Korra you look dashing. Come in sweetie. Asami should be down soon she is fixing up her make up” Yasuko ushers him in. “Korra dear, why did you ride that bike? Look at your hair. Come here I will fix it before the pictures.” She says pushing him to the living room and fixing the stray spots that are messed up from his helmet. After she is satisfied, she yells up for Asami that he is here.

Hiroshi comes into the living room after his phone call to greet Korra. “Korrake’lanu, e pei uma o lout ama. E te fa’amama lelei tama.” He says while pulling in his god son for a hug. (Korrake’lanu, you look so much like you father. You clean up well kid.)

“Fa’afetai, Hiroshi. Out e faamoemoe e le o tele” korra responds with a smirk. (Thank you, Hiroshi. I hope it’s not too much” It’s unusual for his god father to speak to him in Samoan, but just goes with it. Hiroshi nods with a proud smile at him before Asami makes her way down.

Asami comes down the stairs wearing a Dark blue cowl neck dress that hugs her hips and has a split that starts a hand length under her hip and stops right at her knees. She is also wearing brown 3-inch stelletos that still make her a few inches shorter than Korra.

“My spirits, Honey you look absolutely Amazing. My beautiful little girl” Hiroshi says before Korra turns around.

Korra holds his breath with his mouth almost wide open and finally speaks after Hiroshi clears his throat. “Wow Sam, you look……….matua matagofie ” he says walking up to her while checking her out. _Man, this girl is fine. I hope she wants this as much as I do_. (Absolutely Gorgeous)

“Fa’afetai Korra. You clean up nice, handsome.” She smirks while checking him out as well _. Oh, moon spirit ravaa. This man is sexy as hell in this tux. Tonight’s the night I need to tell him how I feel._

Korra clears his throat forgetting the corsage on the table. “Oh, sorry Sam, here I had it special ordered when I first asked you. Hold out your wrist” He says getting the corsage on her wrist. She hears a sniffle next to them while her father is taking pictures and mother is wiping her eyes. They both laugh a bit and pose.

“Thank you, korra this is beautiful. I would have been fine with carnations. Here let me put yours on” She says while grabbing his boutonniere. As she straightens out his lapel his parents walk through the door.

“Oh, Moon Spirit, that cannot be my son. I feel like I am looking in a mirror. Asami, you will have to chase all the ladies away” Tonraq says walking in then looking at Asami with a smile. He gives his son a pat on the back and Asami a kiss on her head saying how beautiful she is. Hiroshi and Yasuko bow their heads as the Alpha and Luna of the Avatar pack walk in. Tonraq waves them since this is about their children and not formalities. Tonight, they are fathers not Alpha and Beta.

“Asami, oh my ravaa. Dear you are just Gorgeous. Korra keep an eye out for her. We are going to have to beat the boys away with a stick and bear spray” Senna says giving her a big hug.

For the next 10 mins they are outside taking pictures for their parents. A few of them are posed on their bikes. Around 4:45 pm the whole crew is there waiting for the limo while korra and Asami’s parents take group pictures for the other parents. At 5 o’clock all the kids are shocked when they see the limo pulled up in front of the house. A black 2019 Rolls Royce Phantom Stretch limousine parks and are shocked to see Jinoras’s uncle Bumi driving. Hiroshi had requested him for this drive since he only trusts family and friends. Even though they are not in the same pack, but they have all been childhood friends.

“I told you my dad went all out” Asami says. They all say goodbye and load into the limo. It is about a 30 min drive while they all talk. Mostly it is getting to know the twin’s dates, who by surprise are also twins. Their names are Ming and Mae and they are freshman.

“So, just out of curiosity. Korra seems like a pretty feminine name? Not to be rude or offensive” Ming says also shy not wanting to sound like she is teasing.

“It’s ok, it’s not rude at all. Korra is just shorter. My full name is Korrake’lanu. My family is of Samoan decent from the Southern water tribes.” He explains politely “Asami, actually started calling me that when we were younger, since no once can pronounce it. My dad will sometimes call me Korrey so feel free korra or korrey I will respond to both.” He finishes while taking Asami’s hand and resting it on his lap subconsciously. _I hope she doesn’t mind; she seems more relaxed._ The sparks are back, and he ignores the feeling but enjoys the touch of her skin.

“You guys are so cute together. How long have you been dating?” Mae gushes. Everyone looks to them knowing the answer.

Asami blushes a bit before answering “We aren’t actually dating. We’ve been best friends for since we were born” she says smiling at them. _Hopefully we will be more than just friends soon._

“Wow really” They both say. “You two def look like a couple? I mean everyone at school thinks so. We know a lot of guys and girls that are upset because they think you two are an item” Yang says looking shocked.

Korra feels a little agitated thinking about other guys looking at Asami “I bet they are. We get that a lot” he says with a monotone voice that everyone catches on to but before they can say anything else, they arrive.

“Well let’s get this Homecoming started!!” Wing and wei yell while they pile out of the limo saying buy to Bumi before saying he will be back for them at midnight. They all head inside and check in before entering the hall.

“Well you ready for pictures Sam?” Korra saying extending his arm out to her with a smile.

“Lead the way” She replies with a smile.

They make it over to the photography corner and pick out the package they want with big pictures for their parents and smaller pictures for them. The package also includes tri folds and key chains. Korra wanted the most expensive package for them.

“Hey, we don’t need to get that much it’s just homecoming Korra” Asami says trying to pick a cheaper one. While debating they both agree on a middle ground of just big pictures for there parents and tri folds for them. They pose for pictures and for the last picture Korra kisses her cheek when she least expects is after the picture was taken. They were posing with a loving look to each other and instead of kissing her on the lips he decided the cheek since it didn’t feel like the right time.

“Wow these pictures came out Hot. I can’t wait for you two to see them in a week” The photographer said to them while she gives them a card with the information. They head off to their table to join their friends after a drink.

20 minutes later they are all enjoying their dinner before the lights get dim and music starts to play.

“YES, LETS GET OUR DANCE ON GUYS” Wei screams before almost dragging Ming to the dance floor to join their other classmates.

“Wanna dance Sam?” Korra asks standing up and taking off his blazer jacket and reaching his hand out.

“Of course, lets show them how it’s done.” Asami smirks and hooks her purse on the chair while korra puts his jacket covering it.

They have been enjoying dancing around with their friends for about 20 mins before Asami wants to get a drink and drags Opal with her to the table.

“So, Asami are you having fun? Korra seems to be really having a good time and can’t keep his off you.” She teases her friend before taking a sip of her drink.

“Shhh opal you know he can probably hear you. Hussed tones while the music is up. I think I want to tell him tonight. I tired of waiting” Asami says with a whisper and a blush.

“EKKKKKK OMS!!!! Please please do. I can’t take it anymore that you two are not a couple.” Opal whisper back very excited.

“Spirits Opal, seriously you are too invested. I haven’t decided when to tell him.” Asami says before she sees Iroh staring at her from the other side of the room with his date. “Opal is that Azula with Iroh? Isn’t she a senior at Republic City Fundamental?” asami points out. She’s only relieved that he has another date and will leave her alone.

“Oh, yea it is. They must be back together. Good he will leave you the hell alone. I still think it’s weird he is with a girl that has the same name as his estrange aunt.” She says. “Anyways let get back to dancing before korra notices him leering” Opal says dragging her back to the dance floor.

A few more songs pass when they finally here Migos and Sean Paul. They go wild since it’s a very catching song and good dance music.

_ “My girl got the body where you got 12 more than 'bout a billion.”  _

As the music starts Korra pulls Asami closer to him going with the beat. Korra and Asami have always loved to dance but nothing like this at least not with each other. Asami feels his hands on her hip while she sways to the beat of the music and lyrics. 

_ “Hundreds of bottles and beautiful models (hunnies)  
I wanna sing to her, Quavo Sinatra (brrr)  
She know that I'm young but she lovin' my partners (ayy)” _

The music starts to pick up as Asami leans forward slightly with her hands on her knees and grinds to the beat of the music. She feels korra’s hand on her hip and hears the slightest growl from him.

_ “She catch a body 'cause she have a AK (rah, rah, rah)  
She catch a body 'cause she have a AK (pop, pop)  
And she won't sell work  
She gon' ride against the world 'cause that's my girl (skrrt)  
Celiné bag was her dream bag (dream)  
When she woke up in the mornin', let her seen that” _

Asami is now back up not teasing Korra anymore but puts her hand over his and has her other hand back over his shoulder on his neck. 

Korra moves his lips to hover over her ear “Aulelei oe, Asami (you are so beautiful, Asami)” her whispers in her ear knowing she understands him and feeling her shiver. Korra drags his lips down her neck and hears her gasp before trailing butterfly kisses back to her ear while getting the reaction he was looking for. “Ou te fiafia tele ia te oe, ae sa ou fefe tele e tau atu ia te oe (I like you a lot, but I’ve been too afraid to tell you)” he finishes with more kisses as the song ends.

Asami is shocked to hear his confession especially during a song like this when they are dry humping each other. She turns around and faces him when the song is over while another begins. “Your being serious right now?” She asks almost worried she might have misunderstood the translation even though they both speak it fluently. Korra just smiles and nods “I feel the same way” she smiles before bringing him down and crashing their lips together.

It takes Korra about 2 seconds to realize his best friend is kissing him and kisses back while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Their lips move together softly as the sparks shoot in their bodies. When they hear whistling and cat calls while Opal screaming “Finally” before the part. Asami smiles at korra with her hands still on his face.

“You have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that? Since like 6th grade” Korra whispers to her.

“Me too” Asami replies with one more peck on his lips before going to sit down. 

Its after midnight and they are being dropped off back at Asami’s house where all the cars are parked. Korra and Asami are keeping it the same between them around their friends but deep down they are both excited. They say bye to their friends as Korra walks Asami to the door and grabs his helmet before leaving.

“So, did you enjoy your night your Royal Highness” Korra asks stepping back outside the door turning to look at her. They were voted Homecoming King and Queen which they were surprised that everyone voted for them.

“I had a great time tonight Korra and everyone voted cuz they think we are dating” Asami says leaning against the door frame debating on giving him a kiss again. She is already addicted to his lips on hers. She notices he steps closer to her and looks right in her eyes with a serious look.

“Do you want too?” He says with a serious tone.

“Excuse me?” Asami says shocked at what he is asking while butterflies erupt in her stomach.

“Do you want to date me? Do you want to be my girlfriend?” He says taking one step closer to her and is face to face hoping she says yes. He wants to be the only man that touches her and wants to be the lips that kiss her.

Asami is almost speechless before smiling “I would love nothing more than to be your girlfriend and date you Korra. I’ve wanted that for a long long time now” she finishes looking down and back up when his hands move to lift her head up.

“Good, me too” Is all he says before meeting her for a soft slow kiss. He is pouring all his feelings into this kiss and prays that he is not dreaming. He pulls apart from her to look into her dark green eyes before saying good night. “See you at school Monday, Goodnight Sam” he says with three more pecks to her lips. “Sweet dreams beautiful” he says before walking to his bike.

“Goodnight Korra” She says in a haze and watches him drive around the corner to his house before going up to her room with a giant smile on her face. She was in such a haze from his kisses that she didn’t notice her parents peeking behind the wall of the kitchen and saw the whole thing with wide eyes and big smiles. “Finally!! Took long enough” they whisper going to up to bed after texting Korra parents.

**_ 12:52 am To Alpha Tonraq: So, your boy has made his move!!!! Mission accomplished! _ **

**_ 12:54 am From Alpha Tonraq: FINALLY!!!!! THAT’S MY BOY!!! _ **

Korra and Asami went to bed with huge smiles on their faces and cannot wait for school Monday to show off.


	5. Chapter 5

_ 'Korrake wake up, get your ass out of bed, come to my office’  _

Korra hears this in his head like a whisper. He shoots up wondering if that was just his imagination. _Did my father just mind link me? What the hell is happening?_ He looks at this clock and noticed its already 10:15. He gets out of bed and puts on a pair of work out shorts and a sleeveless shirt before heading off to the bathroom. Korra splashes water on his face after brushing his teeth and it happens again

_ ‘Son, are you awake?’ _

Now it’s louder than a whisper and noticed the blanked stare in the mirror. _Ok that is not my heightened hearing that’s def a mind link_

_ ‘Dad?’  _ He says back without realizing it. Korra runs out of the bathroom and down the back stairs to his father’s office and burst through the door.

“Dad, was that real?” Korra says while catching his breath.

“Yes, it was Korrey. I’m surprised that worked. I’ve been trying all morning to wake you” His father says sitting in his chair with no work in front of his.

“How is this possible dad? I’m not supposed to be able to mind link until I shapeshift” He exclaims while stopping in front of his desk. 

_ ‘There’s something special about you son. We won’t know until you show your wolf’  _ Tonraq has a smile on his face

“Dad, can we just have a normal conversation for once? This is so cryptic and why don’t you have a blank stare when you do it” Korra says sitting in front of him.

“Hahaha, I’ve been doing this longer. So, how was Homecoming? Did you enjoy your night?” His father says with a smirk.

Korra narrows his eyes at his father “I did, and it was great, but you already knew that. I saw Hiroshi and Yasuko peeking around the corner every so often like teenagers.” He returns his smirk. Tonraq laughs knowing he’s caught.

“Damn, those two were not as sneaky as they thought. So, you and Asami made it official. I’m glad because the sexual frustration between you two for the last 6 years has been getting thick.” Tonraq says while Korra’s face falls.

“Well, ok dad I’m going to get a workout in. See you later” Korra says with a blush and runs to the gym room. _What the hell was that. He always has a way to make me uncomfortable._ He connects his headphones to his phone and plays his workout play list and then notices he has a text message.

**_ 11:30am From Asami: I had a great time last night. I’m so happy you asked me to go. _ **

**_ 11:53am To Asami: I had a great time too, and I’m so happy you said yes.  _ **

**_ 11:55am From Asami: I would say yes 100 times, Korra. What are you up to today? _ **

**_ 11:57am To Asami: I’m glad to hear that. I’m just getting in a workout right now then just chilling. What about you? _ **

**_ 12:00pm From Asami: Ohhhh, I will let you get to your workout. I need to tune up my bike and change the oil. My usual work. _ **

**_ 12:03pm To Asami: That reminds me I need to do that too. I will text you when I’m done. _ **

Korra smiles at his phone before pressing play on his track list and starts with the weights. 

An hour and a half later Korras finishing up the workout with a 5-mile run on the treadmill. His mind is occupied with thoughts of his green-eyed fox and the music blasting from his headphones. He feels a little gust of wind pass by him, but he doesn’t pay any mind to it and he is slowing down and reaching his 5-mile mark. He smiles when he catches a familiar scent and a feeling he is being watched.

“You know you can never sneak up on me. I’ve always been able to sense you” He says turning around while taking out his ear buds. 

“I know. I stopped trying to do that a long time ago” Asami says with a smirk walking towards her best friend now boyfriend. _It’s almost unreal that he is my boyfriend now, I’ve waited so long for him to notice me._

Korra laughs a little bit while drinking his power aid and wiping the sweat from his face. “Thinking about it now, I can never sneak up on you either. Hmm, Sam? You work out?” Korra says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He checks out his girlfriend in her sports leggings and tank top. _Damn she doesn’t make this easy. She is so hot._

“No, not today. I came over to tune up your bike.” She says with a smile stopping right in front of him. “I mean, we all know I’m the better mechanic, so…….” She acts innocent with a shrug looking up at korra who is nodding his head back and forth.

“You’re right” korra says then looks down at her and brings her in for a quick kiss. “Mmmm, hi” he whispers when he pulls back.

“Hey” she whispers back before clearing her throat and blinking a few times. “So, let’s go tune up these bikes. I assume you’re riding, tomorrow right?” She says taking a step back with a smile. Korra smiles and nods while following her to the garage.

“Korra I am impressed that we don’t have to do much on this bike. I mean I switched everything for performance quality when we bought them.” Asami says when they finished up with both bikes and wiped their hands of grease.

“Yea, I try to keep up with maintenance so that way you don’t make fun of me.” Korra chuckles while bringing the lifts down and detaching the bikes.

“Still good job” She says while grabbing her bag from the seat trunk. “I’m going to steal a shower. Do you wanna hang out and watch a few movies?” She shyly asks while looking up the seat.

“Hell, yea that sounds like a plan. Let’s get showered and order some take out.” He says while wiping his bike clean and throwing the towel in the basket.

They both head inside and head off to jump in the shower. Once korra is finished he heads off to the kitchen where his parents are having some lunch. “What are you guys dressed for? Another work meeting?” korra asks grabbing two bottles of water.

“Yes, your mother has a meeting with a client and then we are having dinner with Hiroshi and Yasuko with our clients” Tonraq says grabbing his briefcase before smiling. “You have anything special planned? Why hello there, Asami, I didn’t know you were here.” He smirks at her while she comes into the kitchen.

“Oh yea, sorry, I came over to help Korra tune up the Yahama. I hope you don’t mind that Korra and I are going to have a movie day” She says with a sweet smile to give them both a hug.

“Of course not dear, the Moon Spirit knows my son needs you by his side. Did you enjoy your Homecoming?” Senna says to her.

“Yes, it was amazing. Did Korra tell you guys we were voted Homecoming King and Queen. Also, our pictures will be ready by Friday.” Asami says smiling while standing next to Korra who was sitting on a stool looking at some take out menus.

“Oh, how wonderful!! Why didn’t you tell us Korra this is great.” Senna asks her son who finally looks up from the menus to both women and his father staring at him.

“Oh, sorry mom. I kind of forgot and when I woke up, I went straight for a workout” he defends himself.

They talk for a few minutes longer before his parents leave for his mother’s meeting. They decide to order Thai food and wait in the movie room while deciding movies.

“Oooh korra let’s watch the new Jumanji. I haven’t watched it yet” Asami says sitting next to him the loveseat recliner and placing the drinks on the side tables.

“Yea good choice. The food should be getting here soon, then we will start it.” He says putting the remote on the table next to him before turning to face Asami. He smiles at her when she notices he is staring.

“Why are you smiling at me?” She asks turning in her seat to face him the way he is. He doesn’t say anything while bringing his left hand up to caress her cheek and shaking his head. “What?” she chuckles leaning into his touch.

“Nothing, just thinking how beautiful you are.” He says before leaning in and she follows to meet him halfway for a kiss. Their lips move slowly against each other at first. The kiss starts getting a little heated when he is pushing her back a little almost laying on top of her before hearing the doorbell. Korra ignores it at first when Asami breaks the kiss to look at the clock.

“Korra, you have to go answer it” She says in a whisper while feeling him move his kisses down her jaw to her neck. He is holding her hip down with his left hand while his right is moving her leg over his. 

“Hmmm no I don’t hear it” He says kissing her shoulder and moving back to her lips. He is fully intoxicated in her scent and the sparks that he feels throughout his body.

“Korra it’s the food. Come on babe, I promise we will finish this later.” She says with one last kiss while pushing him away. He growls a bit but knows she’s right.

“Grrrr I’m holding you to that promise. And I like the sound of babe” He smiles while pulling her up. “Let’s go get this food and eat” he finishes and kisses her cheek while heading to the front door.

Korra answers the door and sees a pretty young brunette with glasses “Oh hey Zhu’li, I didn’t know you delivered” Korra says surprised at the girl.

“Oh, hey korra, yea we are short staffed tonight. So, I saw you at homecoming you looked really good” She smiles with a blush and hands him his food. She looks at him up and down while he notices and gets uncomfortable since Asami is right behind in the kitchen.

“Uhhh thanks, I saw you too. You went with Ikknik right. You guys look great together” He shifts to the side hoping that she sees his girlfriend and will leave.

“Yea, well we’re not really together again, but we had planned on going together earlier. So, what about you? You were there with Asami right? but you’re not together?” She says clearly flirting with him and trying to keep the conversation alive.

“Hey babe, what’s taking so long the food will get cold. Oh, hey Zhu’li, short staffed tonight?” Asami says with a smile coming from behind Korra to stand next to him.

“Oh, hey Asami. So, you guys are really dating? Wow that’s great. Well enjoy your food I should get going.” She says with a shy smile and walks back to the car.

Korra closes the door and brings the food to the kitchen “What?” he says noticing Asami standing with her arms folded across her chest and a raised eyebrow.

“She was 100 percent flirting with you. She’s had a thing for you since we started High School” She says with an eye roll.

“What?!” korra says with a chuckle. “Sam, she’s been with Varrick since freshman year. I pay her no mind regardless.” He says while grabbing another drink and a plate.

“Mhhmmm” she says then grabs her food and walks off to the theater room. Korra looks at her a little confused as he follows her.

Asami puts he food down on the table next to her and settles in when Korra comes into the room to sit down next to her. He turns in his seat to look at her wrapped in a blanket.

“Hey, what’s going on? I wasn’t flirting back I promise” he says getting her attention. She just nods her head not looking his way.

“Sam, look at me?” he says reaching his hand to get her attention. He scoots closer to her and grabs her chin with his thumb and index finger. “What is going on in that gorgeous little head of yours?” he says staring right into her eyes.

“Ugh, Korra I’ve been wanting this relationship to happen forever. But I’ve also been scared because every girl in school has been after you since freshman year. So, I don’t know” she says looking down while his hand moves from her chin to cup her face.

“Asami, you have nothing to worry about. When have I ever showed any of those girls’ attention? I’m the one that should be worried because since 6th grade guys have been after you.” he finishes with a smile.

Asami chuckles a little as he moves his hand to place it on her knee, “Yea, well you and Iroh have been fighting since 6th grade. I don’t think many guys give me attention. Iroh has been the persistent one.” She says placing her hand on top of his.

“Oh, girl you have been blind all these years. You are easily the hottest girl in Republic City High, trust me even freshman notice you.” Korra says with a serious voice that makes her chuckle.

“Oh, please not even close, korra.” Asami says shyly listening to the compliments.

“I’m serious Sam, You’re literally the most beautiful girl in my eyes. I will be honest, with all the guys wanting you I am jealous, and I am worried.” He says with a serious look in his eyes.

Asami grabs both his hands in hers and turn completely towards him, “Korrake’, just like you I have shown no one any interest. You are the only one I see, and I understand being jealous. You’re an Alpha and so am I, so those bitches try me, and I will rip them apart.” Asami finishes with an evil grin before leaning in for a quick kiss. “I’m sorry we had to have this serious talk, let’s eat our food and watch this movie ok?” she says not letting go of his hands.

They both sit there and watch 3 more movies before Asami packs up her things to leave. Korra brings all the plates and boxes to the kitchen to clean up and walks Asami to her bike in the garage to open the door.

“So, I will see you tomorrow then? Are you riding the bike or the car?” He asks bringing it out to the driveway for her while she puts on her leather jacket.

“So far, the weather has been perfect, so the bike it is. I’ll see you at school then” she says stepping closer giving him a quick kiss.

“Yea you will. Good night” He says with one last kiss before she heads off to her house. Korra watches her drive away and heads back in to get ready for bed. He takes a quick shower and prepares his backpack for school the next day when he hears his phone ding.

** 9:45pm From Asami: What do you think about a black and white masquerade birthday party? I’m kind of liking the idea of a themed birthday bash. **

** 9:47pm To Asami: If that’s what you want then I’m all for it. Will everyone be required to wear a masquerade mask? Since that’s the theme? **

** 9:50pm From Asami: Yes, if you agree I will get the invitations printed out and have my dad reserve the hall in 3 weeks. I’m excited. **

** 9:52pm To Asami: LOL, yea me too. I’m sure Opal, Jinora, and Bolin will enjoy that theme. Mako is fluid he could care less. **

** 9:55pm From Asami: I agree Mako doesn’t really complain much. Well I’m talking with my dad about it now and he’s going to call around tomorrow. Good night; see you in the morning. **

** 9:58pm To Asami: Good night, see you tomorrow. **

Korra turns his alarm on his phone and watching another movie while drifting off to bed.

The next morning Korra arrives to school and parks his bike not seeing Asami’s yet. He checks his phone to see if there is a message. He was about to text her when he heard a bike pull into the parking lot, He looks up to see her pull in and park her bike next to his.

“Morning, Did I make you wait long?” she asks getting off her bike and getting her backpack from the seat. She notices that he stays quiet while looking her up and down. “Hey, my eyes are up here, did you hear me?” she asks laughing at him.

Korra clears his throat knowing he was caught checking her out “Uh naw I just got here. And I know very well where those beautiful eyes are. I’m just admiring those long legs in those tight jeans” He says with a proud smile grabbing her hand and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

“Hmmm, I like the sound of that. Just like I’m admiring those arms in that tank top” she retorts while pulling him towards the school.

Asami laces their fingers together while they walk towards the school. All the girls turn their heads towards them and whisper to each other. Most likely gossiping, since they are not throwing themselves at Korra like they usually do. Asami smirks knowing that most girls are now heartbroken that the hottest guy is school is hers finally. 

“EKKKKKKKK. I’m so happy for you guys. Spirits it took long enough. I almost wanted to lock you two in a room” Opal says running up to them at the lockers.

“What is it with everyone saying that. Our parents said the same thing” korra laughs while putting his helmet in his locker.

“I guess we were just blinded by our friendship Korra.” Asami laughs after closing her locker and grabbing her backpack from the floor.

“Exactly, you two were just too stubborn to realize everyone was right” Opal fights back before being interrupted by the others.

“Well, we see you two finally stop using excuses and made it official” Mako teases with his arm around Jinora.

“Yea, yea, yea, whatever guys. Sam and I have a great friendship. That’s something you don’t find every day. No offense to any of you.” Korra says when they hear the warning bell ring. “Saved by the bell. Come on Sam, I will walk you to class” He says while draping his arm around her shoulder and walking down the hall.

“I will see you next class” Asami says walking into class. Before she makes it in the room she is pulled back by her backpack. “Korra?” she says confused.

“You’re forgetting something” He says tilting her head up and leaning down for a kiss. “Hmm, wait for me and we will walk together.” He finishes with one more kiss and lets her walk-in class with a goofy smile.

The rest of the school day went by fast. They talked about the birthday party coming up and their idea for a theme. First day back at practice and they’re all exhausted and feeling the pain of having a week off. 

“Moon Spirits was it always this difficult to play football” Mako says to Korra and Bolin in the locker room after showers.

“Hahah, naw bro, you’ve just been lazy the last week. The only day we worked out was with korra on Friday” Bolin says with a laugh getting dressed and putting his keys in his pocket while walking to the door. Korra nods and agree while they walk to their lockers and grab their things to leave. They all make it outside to wait for the girls.

“So, Korra? Did you and Asami do anything special yesterday?” Bolin asks excitedly. Mako nods his head also curious.

“Not really, we watched some movies after she came over to help me with the Yamaha” Korra says stopping in front of Opals car.

“Haha, she is a better mechanic dude that’s for sure.” Mako laughs knowing that she would have rubbed it in his face. Before they can say another word, they notice the girls walking towards them. Korra turns his head and waves to Asami. 

“Hello ladies, did you have a good practice?” Mako says approaching Jinora with a kiss. While the others go towards their boyfriends.

“Oh, my spirits, it was brutal” Opal responds. “Asami, was the only one not really tired. Show off” she says turning to her friend.

“Don’t be jealous. I’ve also spent some time the last week running” She says before turning to korra with a smile.

“So, you were working out?” Korra teases and leans in for a kiss. “I knew those legs looked more toned and leaner, not to mention this…” he whispers in her ear and pinches her ass.

Asami squeaks and catches the other attention while korra laughs “Hey, not funny. You’re getting really brave all of a sudden” she says back to him turning towards her friends. Korra continues to chuckle while pulling her into him while resting his head on top of hers. 

“It’s awesome to finally see you two together. I’ve never seen you two so happy and it’s only been 2 days.” Jinora speaks up while the others agree.

“Well we should all head out it’s almost dinner time” Mako says pulling Jinora to the car.

They all pack up and head out of the parking lot of school unaware that they were being watched in the shadows by Iroh and he is seething with anger. The girl of his dreams wants nothing to do with him and wants someone that can have anyone else he wants.


End file.
